


Dance

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: ExhibitionismJohn's on a job when he spies his girlfriend in the club.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 21





	Dance

John was a man obsessed.

He never had any use for relationships of any kind. Friendships were rarely trusted in the Underworld, where just about everything had a selling price. Dating without intent seemed stupid. Partners seemed like too much work. And why would he want a fuckbuddy when he could just as easily solve any problem with his hand?

And then came Helen.

Helen was half his weight and much smaller than him, but she was a freight train. Aurelio had teased she was the unstoppable force to John’s immovable object. 

He adored her. He loved her. Every moment he could spare was spent by her side. She still had her apartment but she never slept there. He couldn’t remember the last time she had been there for more then the fifteen minutes it took her to pick up an odd outfit or book that she wants.

His closet, once filled only with suits, is now a mix of sweaters and dresses. More than once, he’s tripped over a kicked off high-heeled shoe.

His evenings, once filled with reading or binding or just sitting in silence, now are filled with his sweet woman smacking him with a pillow and jumping on his back for an impromptu ride to the kitchen. She teases him and kisses him and cuddles him.

Except the third Friday of every month.

Girls’ night out.

He hates the third Friday of every month.

She comes home from work long enough to change into an outfit that should be illegal, does her makeup, gives him a kiss, and head back out to the city.

Every month is different. Sometimes they go to a concert, sometimes they go clubbing, and some nights they just have a nice dinner. But it always takes hours.

The first time, he had waited at home.

He found himself going crazy after an hour and soon learned distraction was key to getting through a night without Helen. 

Ever since, he had taken jobs the third Friday of every month.

Tonight’s hit was the son of a prominent CEO. The twenty-something-year-old had been embezzling millions to an offshore account without his father’s knowledge. Or so he thought.

Everything had a price. For a father to kill his son, that price came to seventy-eight million embezzled and four million to an assassin. He had it on good authority that the son would be at Elysium, a premier club in lower Manhattan.

His goal is simple. In and out. Tonight, he is Lo Spectro.

There is a silencer on his main gun, an ankle holster, and a handful of knives hidden on his person. He won’t know the best way to take him out until he knows exactly where the target is.

John arrives at the club and slips in through the back. He climbs up to the second layer of the balcony. He has seen a picture of his target and now he scans for him across the room. Only for his eyes to be brought back to the bar.

Fuck.

She was supposed to be at Bella Vita’s. The girls were supposed to be in Brooklyn having dinner, not here.

The girls all knock back a shot of something clear. Probably tequila.

Fuck.

Helen and tequila mixed a little too well for his liking.

Wine made her giggly. Whiskey made her happy. Tequila made her handsy.

Fuck.

He takes out his phone and his fingers fly across the keys.

_J: What are you doing at Elysium?_

She doesn’t seem to notice the chirp of her text from her bag as the music beats aggressively.

Fuck.

Shit.

He catches sight of his target, on the dance floor with some blonde.

He has a job to do. And his job is twenty feet away from the woman he loves.

What was worse was that they had talked about this. Just a few weeks ago, when John had left Helen at the Continental while he went after a mark that was only minutes away. She had wanted to come and he had refused.

It wasn’t about her safety. There was no doubt in his mind that he could keep Helen safe. But it was one thing for her to know what he was. It was another thing for her to see it. To see the Baba Yaga; Lo Spectro. 

Fuck.

So now he was left with an option.

Let the target go or kill in front of Helen. 

He could certainly do it so that she didn’t see. He was an expert at getting in and out of crowded places, killing high profile targets, and walking out without anyone the wiser. He could probably kill every single person on the floor right now before she could even look up.

John looks back to the bar and she is gone.

He blinks.

Her friends are still there but Helen has disappeared. Dread fills his stomach and he is prepared to do anything, to kill anyone who gets in his way when a hand touches his arm.

“What are you doing here?” Helen asks and John immediately relaxes.

She is safe.

“Working.” He says gruffly, “I thought you were going to Bella Vita’s.”

“Sarah made the reservation for the wrong date. And Meg’s cousin is a bouncer here so he got us in for free. Who’s your mark?”

And she asks it so casually.

It still throws him how comfortable his sweet woman is with what he does. She’s a social worker for crying out loud. She values life and kindness and a thousand other things that he will never understand. And when he told her what he did, she had just shrugged.

“Not my place to judge.”

It still blew his mind.

John indicates with his head. “Dance floor. Grey shirt with the purple suspenders.”

She hums, “Ah. Is this actually work or are you just personally offended by his outfit?”

And, somehow, impossibly, he falls just a little bit more in love with her.

“Embezzlement.” He says aloud and she just nods.

“Just goes to show you,” Helen shrugs a shoulder, “People can have all the money in the world and still dress like a toddler being told they can pick their own outfit for the first time.”

Case and point, Helen’s niece who had showed up for a Thanksgiving dinner in rainbow leggings, a pink tutu, and an orange shirt with a sparkly ghost.

John snorts and Helen sneaks under his arm. He doesn’t even notice, but suddenly, he is wrapped around her. Her own arms slip around his waist and she leans against the balcony, holding onto him.

She looks up at him over long lashes, biting her lip the way that she does when she teases him. 

“Should I go back to the bar and let you get back to work?”

John shrugs his shoulders, “I’ll wait till he leaves. I’d rather not take out a target in front of your friends.”

Her hand slides up his chest, “They’re all too drunk to notice.”

He smirks, “I saw you drinking tequila.”

His beautiful Helen shoots him a simile, “Uh-huh.” Her hand winds around his neck, “I had tequila and you showed up. It almost feels like fate.”

John swallows. Handsy Helen has arrived.

“Helen…” He warns. 

“Am I being bad, John?” She tangles a hand in his hair, “Whatever are you going to do about that?”

“We’re in public.”

“So?”

He feels his eyes widen and he looks around, almost as if he’s worried someone has heard.

Helen tugs his hair and makes him look back at her. “You come here ready to commit murder in front of hundreds of people but the thought of fucking me right here has you nervous?” She leans her head towards his, running her cheek across his beard to whisper in his ear, “Have I finally found what scares the boogeyman, _Jardani_? Hmm?”

And fuck… She knows what that does to him. She knows how hard he gets just hearing her whisper his true name. No secrets. No barriers. 

Helen is the only person in the world who knows him through and through.

“What if I beg?” She whispers and he feels her tongue on his ear, “I’d get on my knees for you right now, if you wanted. Or would you find a dark corner? You could pin me to the wall and lift up my dress and fuck me. Or maybe,” she nips at his lobe and turns around. Helen grips the banister on the balcony and bends slightly, her ass rubbing against his pants. Her dress starts to ride up her thighs as she inches it higher, “we just dance here."

Her ass continues to grind to the beat of the music and John finds himself sweating. She pushes off the banister and her body hits his. She moves slowly, erotically against him.

Helen drops low to the floor and he can't quite tell what kind of dance move its supposed to be when she springs back up and pushes something warm into his hand. 

He looks down and swears, "Jesus Christ, Hels!"

She smiles, rubbing up on him again as John stuffs her wet, lacy panties into his pocket. 

A hand reaches back and she wraps it up in his tie, pulling his head forward.

Cheerily, she whispers to him, "this is the part where you take out your cock."

She illustrates her point by swinging her ass around.

Jesus Fuck, he can feel heat coursing through his body. It never ceases to amaze him what Helen can do to him with just a smile, let alone with her ass.

He hesitates and though her expression never changes, her voice hardens, “Now, John.”

Fuck.

He looks around again as he undoes his belt without fully taking it off. No one is watching. Around them, people dance and drink and talk. No one He snaps open his pants and undoes the zipper to pull out his throbbing length.

“I trust you know what to do with that?” Helen taunts and, oh, she is lucky that they’re in public or he would bend her over his lap so fast her head would spin. But their dynamic has shifted here and she knows it.

He wraps an arm around her and hitches up her dress. She is lucky that she chose one with a loose skirt; loose enough to lift the back and still have it seem to drape over her legs. His heart is racing as he closes the distance between them.

John rubs himself against her slit and, Christ, she is soaking.

It’s not like he isn’t used to feeling her wetness but this… he isn’t sure if it’s the tequila or the fact that she is propositioning him in the middle of a club, but his sweet Helen is getting off on this. 

“You gonna keep teasing me? AH!” She moans as John easily slides into her. 

The music is pounding and John follows its cue.

His hands fall to her hips.

"I think I'm done being teased." He tells her, slapping his hips into hers at every beat of the music.

Helen groans, almost purring as he rocks into her.

Her hands slide on top of his and she pushes back against him, letting out a soft sigh. “You feel so good.” She tells him as the music gets higher and higher. She squirms against him, her arms reaching up to the sky, like she’s dancing to the rhythm even as he’s buried inside her.

The beat drops and she curves her arms back, wrapping them over his shoulders and she moves her hips. “Fuck me, baby.” She tells him and John happily obliges.

He thrusts into her, trying his best to follow to the beat of the music as other couples dance around them.

From where he stands, he sees a hundred other people dancing and grinding to the music. Couples are moving together. People are jumping in the air, sweat dripping from their bodies.

And he is buried deep inside Helen.

How has no one noticed?

How is no one staring?

John can’t figure it out as he continues to fuck Helen.

Her head rubs against his shoulder, “Fuck, John. I’m so close!” She clenches around him and he growls. 

“You like this, huh?” He asks her, one hand absently running up her body. He squeezes her tit but keeps going, his hand landing at her throat, “My sweet girl wants to be dirty? Wants to get fucked in front of all these strangers?”

“Yes!”

“Get fucked in front of your friends?” He breathes a small laugh. Her friends are still at the bar, drinking and laughing, “What would they think if they could see you right now? Hmm?”

She moans as he massages her throat, “They’d wish it was them. They all think you’re gorgeous, they all want you. But you’re _mine_.”

Again, he feels her clench around him and John has to bite his lip to keep from making a sound.

“Mmm. All it would take is for one of them to look up right now.” He turns her head down to look at them. “Just one to look at the balcony and find me wrapped around your sweet little body. And they’d all know just how dirty sweet Helen can be.”

“Only for you.”

“Damn right.” He thrusts against her hard and she barely withholds a moan. “This body is mine.”

“Then claim it.”

John speeds up his movements, no longer caring about trying to match the rhythm set by the music. No longer giving a flying fuck about looking like they’re dancing.

Helen tightens around him and he holds her to him as she thrashes as she comes. The feeling of her pussy squeezing him has him losing control and John forces his mouth down to her bare shoulder. His teeth sink into her and Helen shrieks. It’s swallowed by the music and he continues to suck on her flesh as he spills inside of her. 

Her breathing is heavy as he removes himself from inside her and carefully tucks back into his pants.

He spins her around in his arms and kisses her, harshly. His tongue swirls around hers and his teeth graze at her lip as he pulls away.

“Tell your friends you're leaving.”


End file.
